1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a fluid coupling of the type used with high pressure fluid lines for connection to fluid filters.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Such couplings are finding increasing usage in automobiles having fuel injection systems which require high pressure in the fuel system. Generally, the couplings will incorporate a fuel line support for incoming or outgoing fuel lines. Prior couplings of this type have fuel line supports incorporated into the couplings which are fixed, during manufacture, in a position determined by the specific application in which the filter or other device is to be installed. Fixed couplings of this type necessitate numerous replacement filter configurations, each having differently configured end fittings to match the fluid line configuration, which generally varies with each application.
The present invention is directed to a universal fluid coupling having fluid line supports which are adaptable to all supply line configurations and which may be fixed in position following adaptation, thus eliminating the need to manufacture and supply a differently configured fuel filter for each application.